Blissful Escape
by gohokies
Summary: Updated: Chapter two is now up. With HarryHermioneGinny threesome. Rated M for sexual content. Ginny and Hermione escape upstairs in the Burrow and Harry accidentally walks in.
1. Blissful Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters. Also, this fic is rated M for explicit sexual content, please do not read if you are underage or are not comfortable with adult themed fan fiction. Thank you!

* * *

Blissful Escape 

Hermione reached for another chocolate frog lying in front of her on the bed. She and Ginny had been laughing so hard for the past half an hour, talking about boys and future plans and pranks that Fred and George had pulled over the years. Everyone else was preoccupied with the wedding that was to take place tomorrow and Phlegm was in a right state. So Ginny and Hermione escaped upstairs and laughed at their own exaggerated imitations of the bride-to-be.

"So Hermione, did you and Viktor ever do anything... well..." Ginny trailed off, a smile on her face as she asked a blushing Hermione about her sex life.

"Oh, gods no, Ginny! I mean we barely knew each other and I think about the farthest it went was kissing. I just got uncomfortable with him every time he tried anything beyond stroking my thigh."

"You let him stroke your thigh?" asked Ginny, an incredulous look on her face.

"No no no, not like _that_. Just innocent stuff. Like this." She reached over the candy wrappers and gently caressed the top of Ginny's leg, rubbing her thumb softly. Ginny tensed a little at the motion.

"Hermione, if you think that's an innocent gesture, you must have gotten some of your wires crossed." Ginny's eyelids had drooped slightly and her expression became a bit glazed. Hermione removed her hand and folded them in her lap, looking down. Ginny's vision came back into focus and she stared across the bed at her best female friend.

"Hermione, am I unattractive?" The brunette looked up quickly and stared at her in shock. "That bad?" Ginny asked.

"No, not at all! I envy your looks Gin. You've got that great hair that makes you stand out in a crowd and you're tall like Ron. Every guy turns his head to look at you."

"But my hair is so gaudy, and it doesn't have any style to it. It's just always straight. Your hair has body and curl. And it's really thick and soft. And being tall means I have to look twice as hard for a guy taller than me so we wouldn't look weird together."

"Well no matter what, Ginny, you're great looking. Come here and let me plait your hair, that way when you take it down, it's wavy." Ginny obliged and scooted over to sit in front of Hermione so she could start braiding. They sat in silence for several minutes until Hermione finished and secured Ginny's hair with an elastic. Ginny pulled a small hand mirror from her nightstand and examined Hermione's work. She smiled and thanked the older girl, putting the mirror back in its place. Hermione hugged her from behind, resting her chin on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny placed her hands over Hermione's and turned to look at her face. Her eyes were closed and a faint smile was on her lips. Ginny didn't take her eyes off of Hermione's lips for a full minute. She found herself tilting her head more and leaning closer, before she gently placed her lips on the smiling ones. It was a feather light kiss, but Ginny's heart raced just the same.

"Thank you for the talk, Hermione." The smile remained on her lips as her eyes reopened. Hermione leaned forward and pressed her own lips briefly to Ginny's before she pulled back again.

"You're welcome," she whispered. Ginny turned in Hermione's arms and this time when she kissed her, she pulled her closer with a hand at the base of her neck. They were gentle with one another, each working their lips softly and embracing each other. Hermione parted her lips and darted out her tongue into Ginny's waiting mouth. She teased and caressed Ginny's tongue with her own. Then Ginny broke the kiss and began suckling on Hermione's neck, just below her jawline. Her whole body shuddered at the sensations. Ginny's hands began to unbutton the blouse Hermione was wearing. She fumbled slightly but managed to remove the shirt and began teasing Hermione's hard nipple through her thin bra. Hermione moaned loudly and pushed Ginny to lay down on the bed. She swiftly pulled Ginny's shirt over her head and was greeted by the sight of her pale breasts and pink nipples. Hermione bent her head lower and softly flicked her tongue over Ginny's pert nipple which caused the young girl to arch her back, begging for more. Hermione smiled and repeated the action, this time lightly brushing her fingertips over Ginny's other nipple as well. Ginny grew impatient and grabbed Hermione's bum, shifting the other girl's body forward so they were eye to eye. She raised her head high off of the bed and kissed Hermione roughly, arching her hips as well so that they ground into her pelvis. Hermione supported herself on one arm and pinched Ginny's nipple with her free hand. She then began to knead her breast while Ginny started to unbutton Hermione's jeans. They were so absorbed with their actions they failed to hear the knocking or see who walked in.

* * *

Harry knocked on the door once, two ties in his hand, one red, one green. He wanted a female opinion on which to wear at the wedding tomorrow. No one answered the door, but he heard movement inside so he turned the knob and entered, head down while he fumbled in his trouser pocket for the wrinkled ties to show the girls. When he looked up, he got the shock of his life. Hermione was on top of Ginny on the bed and they were heavily snogging. Harry's jaw dropped. 

"Hermione?" His voice was high and he felt it was on the verge of cracking. The girls instantly separated and sat up. Harry was treated to a view of Ginny's full breasts and hardened nipples before her modesty kicked in and she grabbed her discarded t-shirt from the floor to cover herself. Which left Harry to focus on Hermione's nipples which were also hard and quite obvious through the lace of her bra. She took a cue from Ginny and grabbed one of the pillows to hold in front of her chest.

"Harry!" Ginny finally managed to squeak out. Both girls were wide eyed and red faced staring at Harry as though he were a troll that had just busted into their room.

"I... I... I should go." He turned to leave and Hermione leaped from the bed, throwing aside her protective pillow. She grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around to face her.

"Harry, you _can't_ tell, Ron. He'll be freaked." Harry was trying to look at her anxious face, he really was, but his eyes wouldn't listen to his brain and kept focusing on her breasts. They were so round and soft looking. He wondered what it would be like to stroke one. They looked smooth as cream and were quite large. He briefly fantasized about running his tongue over one of her perked nipples before Hermione's voice brought him back to reality.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Harry, they're just breasts!" She said exasperated, before she grabbed his roughened hands and brought each one up to cup her breasts. Harry's eyes went as wide as saucers and he felt his arousal shift in his trousers, straining as he hardened. He looked up at her face and saw only a relaxed smile. She moved her hands over his so that his thumbs stroked her hard nipples. She let out a small sigh mingled with a moan as her eyes slid shut. Harry erection was now desperately hard. He was so focused on Hermione's breasts that he almost jumped a mile when Ginny came up next to Hermione, still clutching her t-shirt to her chest and whispered something in her ear. Hermione mumbled out a 'yes' before she bit her bottom lip and smiled. Harry's thumbs were now rolling over Hermione's nipples on their own, he couldn't seem to pull away from her body.

"Harry?" Ginny ventured softly. He tore his eyes away from Hermione's flushed body to look over at Ginny. She let the shirt slip through her fingers and dropped her hands to her sides, exposing her petite breasts to him. Harry's cock twitched in his pants as she stared at him with her big doe eyes.

"Harry, would you like to join us?" She looked at him expectantly. He turned his head quickly to look back at Hermione, and she, too, was waiting for him to answer.

"Huh?" he said dumbfounded.

"A threesome," Hermione supplied helpfully. "A menage a trois. You, me, and Ginny." Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hermione said it so matter-of-fact. He looked to Ginny, an expression of confusion on his face.

"Well, Hermione and I are going to continue, whether you leave now or not. But since you're here, we'd like to have a boy, too." Ginny made it all sound so easy.

"I...er...okay."

"Thank you, Harry!" Ginny kissed him on the cheek briefly before grabbing Hermione's hands and pulling the older girl to her. Ginny put one hand behind Hermione's head and pulled her into a searing kiss. The other hand reached around her back and started to unclasp her bra. Hermione's breasts sprang free and the lacy contraption practically jumped off of her body to hang from her arms. Hermione quickly rid herself of the straps and the bra fell to the floor with Ginny's shirt. Ginny instantly picked up where Harry had left off, caressing Hermione's nipples and pinching them lightly. Hermione groaned again in pleasure and slid her hands from Ginny's small waist into the back of her pants to squeeze her bum. She jerked Ginny's hips to crash with her own and began to knead her arse.

Harry looked on the entire time, not sure what to do, but knowing he wanted to touch one of them. After a couple minutes Hermione looked round at Harry watching them. She smiled at him, a slow lazy smile with her eyes hooded under her long lashes. She beckoned him closer and withdrew her hands from Ginny to put them around his neck. She kissed him softly, teasing his lips gently with her own. Ginny lowered herself to start flicking her tongue against Hermione's nipple and Harry began to knead her other breast. They were even softer than he had imagined. He opened his mouth and deepened their kiss, thrusting his tongue into her small mouth. She carefully rubbed the tip of her tongue over the length of Harry's own tongue. He shuddered and began to explore her mouth while rubbing gently on her breast. Suddenly he pinched her nipple hard. Her whole body flushed and a small wave of pleasure coursed through her breasts and straight down to her already moistened panties. She lifted one of her legs and wrapped it high around Harry's waist, grinding her hips forcefully against his prominent erection. He groaned into her mouth and she broke the kiss, looking into his eyes.

"So that's how you want to play?" she asked teasingly. She pulled Ginny closer and nibbled on the girls neck while looking at Harry the whole time. She seemed to come to a decision. She released Ginny and grabbed Harry by the upper arms, dragging him across the room. She sat him down at Ginny's vanity and turned him so he was facing the bed.

"You sit there. And just watch."

"What? But Hermione-"

"Just watch Harry, I like to put on a show." She cleared the bed of the candy wrappers and copies of _Witch Weekly_. She climbed up and got on her knees toward the edge of the bed. Ginny came over to face her, standing next to the bed. Hermione leaned forward and started suckling on Ginny's nipple, busying her hands with the button and zipper of the younger girl's pants. Once she got them unfastened, she yanked them down forcefully, revealing Ginny's bright red cotton panties. There was already a damp spot and Hermione started to lightly run her fingers over the wet patch. She resumed licking Ginny's other nipple and used her free hand to play with the first. Ginny grabbed two fistfuls of Hermione's hair and tried to press her body closer. Hermione maneuvered her thumb to push aside the crotch of Ginny's damp knickers and gently rubbed the tip of her index finger against the length of her womanhood. Ginny yanked at Hermione's hair and tried to lower herself onto to other girl's finger, almost begging for her to enter. Hermione pulled down Ginny's knickers and the redhead kicked them across the room near where Harry was seated. He could see where Ginny's juices had soaked her underwear. He looked back at the pair and Hermione inserted a finger into Ginny. She bucked and arched her back, leaning toward her tormentor. Hermione brought her other hand down and used her thumb to stimulate Ginny's clit. Ginny began to moan and Hermione's hand was already soaked with Ginny's fluids. Hermione inserted another finger, and then another, pumping her hand up forcefully against the girl. Ginny was leaning heavily on Hermione, her hands on her shoulders, trying to support her weight on shaking legs. All of a sudden, Hermione bent her head down and began sucking on Ginny's exposed clit. As soon as Ginny felt her mouth, her eyes flew wide open and her lips formed a big 'O.' Her legs shook violently and she managed to get out a few guttural noises as she came into Hermione's waiting hand. It was too much for Harry to take, watching Ginny come so beautifully. As Hermione helped the exhausted girl lay down on the bed, Harry hastily removed his shirt. He struggled to unbutton his pants and the zipper was already strained against his cock, but somehow he managed. He pulled his throbbing member out of his boxers, not bothering to remove any more of his clothing and began to wank. He looked up and saw Hermione licking her fingers clean of Ginny's juices and staring right at him. Once her hand was clean she began to fondle her own neglected nipple and roll it over her fingertips. Harry wanked faster. Her breasts were so full and he imagined himself fucking her. He imagined pressing her tits hard around his cock as he fucked her chest. He wanted to cum all over her face and those big tits of hers. She got up off the bed and walked closer to him. When she was standing in front of him she unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down along with her light blue knickers. She perched herself on the end of the bed. His wanking slowed to a stop as he observed her naked body.

"Oh, you don't have to stop that for me, Harry, I like to watch. Just make sure you save some for us." His cock twitched when she said she want to watch him masturbate. He began to stroke himself, slower now, and Hermione watched him carefully, licking her lips. She began to slip one of her hands between her legs, teasing herself. She opened her legs wide, she wanted him to watch her touch herself as well. She started out rubbing on her clit and she stared at Harry as he began to stroke more forcefully.

"Take off your pants, Harry." He obeyed, standing up and divesting himself of his pants and boxers. Hermione smiled and slipped a couple fingers into her pussy. She brought her other hand over to continue stimulating her aroused clit. Harry began stroking his hard cock, standing in front of her, his member only a few centimeters from her face. She leaned her head forward and licked the precum off the tip of his cock. He thrust forward into her mouth and grabbed her head. She obediently sucked on him and played with his balls while she continued to stimulate her own clit. He saw her still masturbating while she gave him a blow job and decided to get her off first. He pulled out of her mouth and pushed her to lay back on the bed next to Ginny. He spread her legs and got a view of her pink pussy, already soaked with her juices. He gave her one firm lick up the length of her pussy and she pushed herself further into his face. She tasted so sweet. He insert his tongue into her womanhood and explored while she bucked, getting her juices all over his face. He continued to bury his tongue in her, determined to taste every last crevice of her pussy. Ginny meanwhile kissed Hermione and fondled her breasts. He couldn't help but notice that Ginny's fragrant pussy was only a few short centimeters away from Hermione's own and an idea struck Harry. He withdrew from Hermione, she whimpered in protest. Quickly he turned Ginny onto her backside and proceeded to lick her as he had done Hermione. He then inserted two fingers into Hermione and pleasured them simultaneously. His cock throbbed as he brought both of them closer to the edge. He used his free hand and stroked Ginny's nub with his thumb. She came on his face, spurting some of her juices all around his mouth. He then focused his energy on fingering Hermione so she would come as well. She was proving a bit more difficult, and though she would squirm below him, she would not come. Then he remembered something she said before: _I like to watch_. He stood up straight as he fingered her, showing her his hardened cock. She looked at him puzzled for a moment until he started to wank while fingering her at the same time. It was only a minute before she came, and it was as beautiful looking as Ginny's was. Her muscles squeezed around Harry's fingers until her powerful orgasm passed. Harry figured it was about time he got release. He knew Hermione wouldn't mind if he came on her face, she seemed to like it dirty, so he climbed on top of her and acted out his fantasy. Her breasts were soft and warm against his cock and he began to move back and forth, fucking her tits. They were so big, and he pinched her nipples hard, like he knew she enjoyed. Before long, he came, and his cum ended up all over her face and in her hair, as well as on her tits. Exhausted, Harry laid down on the other side of Ginny. She turned to look at him.

"I never had you pegged as a titty-fucker, Harry." Ginny said with a laugh. He just smiled at her and succumbed to his post-orgasm haze.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated if you find you have extra time and energy on your hands. No pressure. 


	2. Blissful Retreat

Harry was getting the best blow-job in the world. The young woman was bobbing up and down on his hard cock, her hot mouth suckling him intimately. Every so often she would take him deep in her throat and moan, the vibrations were driving him mad with lust. Her face was shadowed and he had no idea who this vixen was, but she was licking his cock like it was candy. He was so close to release, just a few more seconds and he would give her a mouthful. But she withdrew her mouth from him and cold air hit his member, making him shiver. He wanted to cum, but she had stopped stimulating him. He looked down, trying to make out her face, wanting to ask her to continue, but she was still in shadow. Desperate for orgasm he grabbed her hair, pulling her back, but she protested, pushing his hips away with her hands.

"Harry, wake up! Harry, let go of my hair, or I won't finish you off," someone told him in a loud whisper. He blinked a few times and opened his eyes, focusing on the girl perched over his hips. It was Hermione.

"Gods, Hermione why'd you stop?" He didn't want to whine, but he was so close. Now he would probably have blue balls all day.

"I didn't want you to come in your sleep. Seems like such a waste." She smiled and her lips shone with spit. He noticed they matched his cock.

"Not if you were having the dream I was," he mumbled half-heartedly.

"What's that, Harry? I didn't hear you."

"Nothing, Hermione. What time is it anyways?" He looked around the room for a clock, but Ginny didn't have one.

"Early, no one else is up. Including Gin." She motioned to the sleeping girl. She was naked and the sheet just barely covered her breasts. Harry gently lowered the concealing fabric and took a look at her small chest. It was rising and falling slowly with her breathing and she shivered slightly. He pulled the sheet back up and met Hermione's gaze. She was still sitting on her knees, right below his still hard cock.

"If it's so early, why are you up then?"

"What's with all the questions, Sherlock? There's no mystery, I was horny," she stated simply. "And you were already hard. Thought I'd have a little fun." She gave a light laugh and playfully twirled her index finger over the head of his cock. Harry sucked in a sharp breath, her touch giving him tingles.

"By all means, don't let me stop you," he replied with a grin as he held the base of her neck and guided her mouth back to his member. She opened her lips and resumed her position, but now she was going slower. She was so good at giving him head, and Harry briefly wondered where she had learned. Perhaps in a book, he thought ruefully. It didn't matter where or how she learned, the fact of the matter was, Hermione was sucking on Harry's cock. Her large breasts swung and bounced lightly as she moved, her nipples grazing over his bare, slightly hairy thigh. Most likely on purpose. Every so often she would look up at him with a sultry gaze, just before she would deep throat him briefly. It was even better now that he was awake.

Harry felt Ginny shift on the bed and turned his head to look at her. She looked wide awake and her eyes had darkened with lust. The movement Harry had felt was Ginny reaching down between her legs. The sheet had fallen down to her hips, her entire upper body on display for Harry. She was rubbing her pussy, but from where he was laying, Harry couldn't actually see her fingers. So he pushed it back and saw that Ginny was wet and quivering slightly. She must have been watching Hermione go down on Harry and gotten completely aroused by the sight. Harry reached over and slid a single finger between her outer lips. Hermione redoubled her efforts and began lightly rubbing his balls and stroking his shaft while she sucked on the head of his erect penis. But Harry had one hand buried in Hermione's soft locks of hair and the other was teasing Ginny's entrance. She squirmed and moaned softly, bucking her hips in the hopes that he would insert his fingers. They locked eyes for a second, and he smiled enticingly. Both his rough hands reached over to her and tugged her hips.

"Come here, Gin, I want to taste you again." She fumbled to get on her knees and finally perched her pussy over his face, her eyes a bit unsure. Harry grasped her bum and leveraged his mouth upwards until he was able to insert his tongue into her folds. Hermione moaned in desperation, her own wet pussy begging for attention. She let Harry's cock fall out of her tired mouth and sat up, moving forward to position herself on his member. She reached out and grabbed Ginny's breasts from behind, feeling blindly for her nipples to pinch and stroke. She finally lowered herself fully onto his cock and Harry mumbled something unintelligible into Ginny's cunt. Her pussy was so tight and slick with fluid. Hermione kissed the soft warm skin of Ginny's neck and shoulders and began to find a rhythm for the three of them. They were soon panting heavily and Ginny was hanging onto the headboard for dear life. Minutes rolled past and their bodies were glowing with a light sweat, Harry's fingers now rubbing Hermione's clit as she rode him.

She was the first to come, the stimulation of Harry's large cock and his prying fingers sending her over the edge. She rested for a moment, Harry's hard cock still inside her. She rolled off of him and lay down on the bed, allowing her breathing to return to normal. But Harry's hard cock was still aching for release and so he lifted Ginny's pussy off his face and pushed her to lay on the bed next to Hermione. He sat on his knees and looked down upon the two naked girls.

"Do you want my cock, Ginny?" he asked and she looked at his large dick. He bent over and kissed Ginny passionately teasing her tongue with his own. His tongue that moments ago was inside her most private parts. She moaned as she tasted herself in his mouth.

"Please," she panted.

"'Please,' what?" He wanted to hear her beg for his cock to be inside her. To satisfy her.

"Please, Harry. Please fuck me with your huge cock. Please fuck me hard." Ginny arched her back and lifted her hips, as if to emphasize her request. Harry could hold out no longer and swiftly inserted his own aching dick into Ginny's cunt. She, too, was tight. And wet from Harry's oral stimulation. He thrust deeply into her again and again. After a couple minutes, Harry withdrew himself from her and flipped Ginny's body over, nudging her to get on her hands and knees. He repositioned himself and reached around to stroke her clit as he impaled her once more. His strokes were long and he pounded her hot pussy as she moaned below. With Harry's cock hitting her G-spot over and over, Ginny was fast approaching her own orgasm. Suddenly, Harry smacked her arse. Hard. She let out a small squeak of pain, but the muscles of her cunt clenched in pleasure.

"Do it again, Harry," she begged and thrust her bum back and higher into his pelvis. Harry grinned as he smacked her other cheek, hard enough to leave a handprint. She gasped and thrust her pussy back against each of Harry's thrusts, before she came, groaning and shaking. Her own climax caused a chain reaction, sending Harry to his peak as well. He grunted and gripped her hips as he spilled his seed inside her. He pulled out of her and they both collapsed next to Hermione. Ginny gathered the older girl in her arms and snuggled into her, Harry spooning her from behind.

"Titty-fucking and spanking; Harry is there anything you don't do?" Hermione asked, a contented smile playing across her lips.

"Blokes," he replied, before drifting off.

A/N: To all who read my first chapter and pretty much begged for a second (or graphically described their reactions). All joking aside, thanks so much for the good reviews.


End file.
